


Move On

by whynothulk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jest żołnierzem. Wie, jak radzić sobie ze śmiercią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Move On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658139) by [TheLittleMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse). 



John potrafi radzić sobie ze śmiercią; nie byłby zbyt dobry w swojej pracy, gdyby nie potrafił. Trzymał w ramionach umierających mężczyzn i kobiety, bliższych mu niż jakakolwiek rodzina. Musiał dokonać wyboru między dwoma towarzyszami broni, którego ocalić, a któremu pozwolić odejść. Musiał odepchnąć na bok poczucie winy, gdy zostawiał jednego z nich.

Nazywali Sherlocka tym bez uczuć. Sherlock nigdy nie wycelował bronią w człowieka i nie zabił go, nie czując niczego. Nigdy nie musiał tłumić uczuć opatrując rannego człowieka na polu bitwy, bo gdyby pozwolił uczuciom działać, ten człowiek z pewnością by umarł.

John Watson wie, jak radzić sobie ze śmiercią.

Wie, jak radzić sobie z utratą tych, których mógł pokochać, gdyby tylko miał szansę.

Zna stratę. Zna ból.

Poradził sobie z samobójstwem. Widział młodych mężczyzn dołączających do wojska, bo nie mieli już po co żyć.

Ale to, to nie było pole bitwy, i przez chwilę czuje się zdezorientowany. To jest Sherlock. Powinien być nieśmiertelny. Sherlock poskładał go z powrotem w jedną całość, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie planował. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten umyślnie się niszczy, ale z drugiej strony, nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć samego Sherlocka. A więc został zagubiony pośrodku morza, szukając dłoni, która go uratuje.

Ale to jest śmierć, a śmierć jest jednym z zawsze obecnych elementów jego życia. Daje sobie radę. Żyje dalej. Traci kolejną cząstkę siebie, gdy opuszcza Baker Street. Zawsze przeprowadzał się z miejsca na miejsce, i nigdy nie miał dokąd wrócić. Sądził, że w końcu odnalazł to miejsce. Mylił się. Głupie z jego strony, naprawdę, pozwolić sobie na coś takiego.

Żyje. Oddycha. Funkcjonuje tak, jak zawsze.

Nawet nieśmiertelni muszą kiedyś upaść.

Za bardzo się przejmuje. Zawsze za bardzo się przejmował. I kto zawsze mu to wypominał?

Ale wtedy Sherlock wraca, i tego John nie może mu wybaczyć.

On mu nie ufał, nigdy mu nie ufał. Wyjaśnienia Sherlocka niewiele dla niego znaczą.

John jest żołnierzem. Być może był wsparciem większym, niż Sherlock kiedykolwiek by przyznał. Ale nie przyznał. Nie dostrzegł tego. Nawet ktoś taki jak Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie dostrzeże wartości Johna.

Najwidoczniej zawsze był tylko alternatywą dla czaszki, prawda?

John jest żołnierzem. Żyje dalej.

 

 


End file.
